


RWBY Smut Compendium (Salem edition)

by Midge217



Series: RWBY Smut Compendium [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge217/pseuds/Midge217





	RWBY Smut Compendium (Salem edition)

So this chapter is for crowwoyzeck so you finally have your Jaune and Salem chapter, however given how hard this was to write please don't ask for any more until Salem has more backstory for RWBY canon ok?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beacon was a battleground, Grimm, White Fang and Malfunctioning Atlas-Tech everywhere with every hunter and Atlesian soldier fighting to the last man. However, no matter how many assailants they killed there was always another to take its place and soon even the most skilled hunters were beginning to tire and in the middle of it all Jaune and Pyrrha were fighting side by side. “Pyrrha look out!!” yelled Jaune as he lunged forward to stop the claws of a Beowulf from tearing into Pyrrha’s back, “thanks!!” Pyrrha shouted over fighting as she stabbed an approaching white fang member in the gut as they tried to kill Jaune.

It all seemed to be going so well with Jaune and Pyrrha working in complete synchronicity like an unstoppable force. However like everyone else, even Jaune with his extensive aura and endurance began to flag and his strikes beginning to get weaker and weaker until eventually he made one seemingly fatal mistake which at first seemed like it would kill him as a Griffon swooped at Jaune and he tried to raise his shield to block the strike and slash at its belly, but unfortunately he was too slow, yet to his surprise instead of pinning and eating him he was picked up and taken away.

The last thing Jaune heard as he was carried away was Pyrrha’s fading scream of “JAUNE!!!!” as he was flown away from the battle struggling...

After several hours of flying Jaune eventually consigned himself to whatever fate awaited him as if he was going to break free he’d have done it by now and just rested in case he needed to fight again once he landed…

…

When Jaune opened his eyes again he felt the clodness of a hard stone floor, he looked around to get his bearings to only discover that he was in a circular room with narrow slits at the ceiling and only one door. However, the main features of the room were that there was a single stone slab presumably a bed of sorts and unlike the plain grey stone of Vale, here the stone was a strange reddish purple hue.

The second thing Jaune noticed was that he was not alone as he noticed a tall figure stood in the shadows at the very edge of the room, “w-who are you, w-where a-am I?” Jaune asked utterly failing to hide his nervous stammer. This seemed to make the unknown figure laugh and say “where you are is of no importance right now, all you need to know is who I am” Jaune, feeling slightly threatened by this crypticness got up and reached for his sword and shield only to find that he had been stripped of his armor and weapons, come to think about it he’d been stripped of everything excluding his underwear.

At this reaction the unknown figure chuckled and simply stated “you were far too easy to subdue, if all of Ozpin’s hunters are like you then this is going to be much simpler than I had ever imagined” as they slowly strode...no...glided out from the shadows, the most striking feature of this person was their skin and how it was as white as polished marble laced with black veins and those eyes...those jet black eyes with their blood red irises, in essence they...no...she very much resembled a Grimm.

In the time Jaune had spent simply gawping at her the strange woman had moved closer to Jaune and snapped him out of his stupor by simply cupping his cheek, “I am Salem, you may have heard of me and my word you are rather handsome, it’ll be a shame to break you, but it must be done if you are ever to join my side, unless of course you’d prefer to come willingly?” this reviled Jaune a great deal “n-n-no...I’ll...I’ll never join you!!” he said in as defiant a tone as he could muster, unfortunately his nervous stammer got in the way again and his defiance only made Salem laugh even more, “Ha!!, scared are we my brave hunter?” Salem mocked “well you should be because what I have in store for you if you defy me you couldn’t even begin to imagine in your deepest...darkest...nightmares” at this Jaune was sent into overdrive and he just ran at the door in the slightest hope that it would be unlocked and to his surprise it was.

Jaunes surprise at the door being unlocked was so great that he faltered slightly but regained his momentum and continued to barrel down the corridor when all of a sudden he ran headlong into a strange orb with tentacles dangling from it, as he stumbled backwards the strange orb let out an alien like screech which caused Jaune to reel backwards until the screeching suddenly stopped and started to speak in the now too familiar voice of Salem, “you really shouldn’t have run as now things are just going to get worse for you” she said through the orb as several of its tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs restraining him and dragged him back the way he ran until he was pitifully returned to the room from before.

This time Salem was not alone and it would appear that she had three more of the strange orb things with her, “do you know what these are hunter?” Salem asked to which Jaune could only respond by shaking his head “didn’t expect so, these are called Seers, they rarely leave my domain and merely serve as my eyes and ears within my domain, do not be mistaken though, they do now have another purpose” as she said those last words Jaune felt multiple sets of tentacles start to coil around him and start to massage and pull on other areas even tearing his underwear apart and wrapping around his cock.

As the tentacles continued to writhe around him he started to feel excruciating pain as two of the tentacles began to twist his nipples whilst three tentacles began to tighten around his cock and crush it “owww please stop that it hurts!!” this only seemed to make matters worse though as the tentacles began to squeeze harder particularly around his cock “that’s, Please make it stop...Mistress Salem” she said with a sadistic tone Jaune's only response was to grit his teeth and mumble “I will never submit to you” to which Jaunes pain reached an unbearable level as the tentacles squeezed harder than ever before “say it!!!” Salem demanded and realising that his manhood was at stake Jaune simply gritted his teeth and said “please make it stop mistress Salem” at which the tentacles instantly loosened until they were gently massaging him again, yet there was still a level of aggressive malignance to them which suggested that Salem was not pleased and would not hesitate to reapply the pressure should he continue to resist “good boy, now who do you serve?” Salem asked “you” Jaune responded through gritted teeth “I’m sorry I didn’t quite hear that, could say it again a little clearer?” she requested as Jaune felt several tentacles trace around the entrance to his anus, sensing an imminent punishment Jaune quickly obeyed by responding with a very clear “you” and although this seemed to satisfy Salem, Jaune could still feel the tentacles near his anus, the reason for this very quickly became apparent as Salem began to remove her dress exposing only her vagina and nothing else clearly depriving Jaune of any pleasure from seeing anything else.

“Now my slave eat me out and make it feel good” Salem ordered, at this Jaune said nothing. However, the revulsion on his face clearly showed as all of a sudden Jaune felt several sets of tentacles enter his anus fully and aggressively writhe within Jaunes anal passage causing Jaune to yelp, squirm and eventually scream in pain as the writhing started to get faster, “I demand obedience slave!!!” Salem yelled, to this Jaune reluctantly started to lick out the inside of Salem’s pussy, yet it clearly wasn’t satisfactory as the tentacles within his anus continued to writhe with the same level of aggressiveness as before not to mention the tentacles coiled around his penis were beginning to tighten again causing Jaune to renew his efforts again although with tears streaming down his face now.

This time however, it seemed to work as the tightening stopped and the writhing tentacles in Jaune’s anus slowed down slightly as Salem began to moan in pleasure “ahhhh that feels so good” to which Jaune sped up his tongue hoping that by making Salem cum would cause the relentless torture to cease and to his relief it did when Salem finally climaxed with an almighty “hooaahhh” whilst ejecting copious amounts of her vaginal juices into Jaune's mouth, but when Jaune began to spit it out clearly revolted by the taste the anal and penis torture began with a renewed speed and tightness as Salem continued to cum and make one last demand of Jaune “you, slave will swallow every...last...drop of my cum do you hear!!” and once again simply wanting it all to end Jaune obeyed.

Eventually Salem finished cumming and once the last drop of cum had been swallowed every single tentacle withdrew but before leaving Salem said “well that’s enough for now but don’t think its over, you’re mine now and you will be ready to service me at my command and you will, lest you be punished like tonight you hear?” Jaune clearly in despair at this information simply said “yes mistress”


End file.
